


Ray Guns Are Not Just the Future

by ragingrainbow



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Gunplay, Guns, M/M, Power Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-17
Updated: 2011-10-17
Packaged: 2017-10-24 17:36:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragingrainbow/pseuds/ragingrainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Zap.” Mikey leans in close, trapping Frank against the wall as he mouths the word against Frank’s ear.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ray Guns Are Not Just the Future

**Author's Note:**

> For my [MCR Bingo](http://ragingrainbow.livejournal.com/29360.html) ‘Position: Top!Mikey/Bottom!Frank’ square.  
> Thanks to Seyren for excellent beta work, handholding, and generally helping me hammer this story into shape. :)

Frank likes video shoots, honestly, he does. Especially video shoots that are like stepping into comic books. Video shoots where they get to have guns (okay, no one is likely to trust them with real guns, but still, _guns_ ).

Even though he loves them, he would sometimes like for video shoots to have a little less waiting around. The interior of the diner doesn’t look as cool as it did the first five times he checked it out. But he needed to get away from the hustle and bustle of production for a bit, just have a few moments to himself.

“Zap!”

Frank spins around, spots Mikey in the doorway, red gun raised and pointed towards Frank. So much for getting some time alone.

“Dude, that’s not even how a ray gun sounds.” Frank laughs, to take the edge off his tone. Mikey raises an eyebrow at him.

“Oh yeah?”

There’s a challenge in his voice now. Frank just grins back at him.

“Oh yeah.”

Mikey moves fast, pinning Frank to the wall before Frank can react. He presses the gun to Frank’s temple, and Frank bites down on a surprised squeal (Mikey wouldn’t let him live _that_ down, he’s sure of it).

“Zap.”

“Motherfucker.” Frank wriggles a little against Mikey’s weight, not really trying to get free at all, just testing.

Mikey grins, his confident grin that can hold Frank in place without physical restraints, and Frank’s breath catches when Mikey slides the gun across his cheek.

Mikey moves the gun underneath Frank’s chin, forces Frank to tilt his head back to expose his neck.

“Zap.” Mikey leans in close, trapping Frank against the wall as he mouths the word against Frank’s ear.

“You’re a dead man now, Frankie.” He nips at the ink on Frank’s neck, pulling a soft noise from Frank that Frank will totally deny later.

“Oh yeah?” Frank’s voice is a little breathless, and he arches up against Mikey when he sucks on the skin right below Frank’s ear.

“Oh yeah.”

Mikey pulls back, smirking still, holding Frank’s eager gaze. Frank isn’t completely sure what Mikey’s game is just yet, but he’s confident that he will enjoy it, so he’s not too concerned about Mikey’s threat.

Mikey presses the gun a little harder against Frank’s chin, and Frank almost wishes it was _real_ , shudders as he imagines cool, hard metal against his sun-heated skin.

Mikey drags the gun up over Frank’s jaw, across his mouth, gaze never leaving Frank’s. Frank gasps when the gun presses against his lips, feels the blush travel across his cheeks as a needy whine escapes him.

The taste is foreign and somewhat bitter on Frank’s tongue as Mikey presses the gun into his mouth. He sucks instinctively, and Mikey’s soft responding moan makes his skin tingle.

Frank catches sight of the doorway, realizes the door is wide open, anyone could walk in on them. It should make him pull away, but instead it makes him _want_ , adds to the heat pooling low in his stomach.

Frank can’t stop himself from whimpering, is past the point of being embarrassed about his need, shifting restlessly against Mikey’s body.

“Damn, Frankie, here, c’mon.” Mikey presses closer, eyes transfixed on Frank’s lips as he works a leg in between Frank’s.

Frank moans appreciatively when he finds friction against Mikey’s thigh, his eyes fluttering closed when Mikey forces the gun further into his mouth. He looses himself in what he’s doing, sucking obscenely on the bright red barrel of the gun, clawing desperately at Mikey’s arms and back, making sounds that mean _‘more’_ and _‘please’_.

“Alright Frankie, I got you, easy.” Mikey works his free arm in between Frank’s body and the wall, and Frank sags gratefully in his hold.

“Gonna come for me Frankie? Gonna come just from a fucking gun in your mouth?”

Frank isn’t so sure he can, but then Mikey plays dirty, licks and bites at Frank’s bared throat and makes Frank come completely undone.

“Holy shit,” Mikey whispers, almost reverently, mouthing kisses against Frank’s jaw as Frank shudders in his hold.

There are a few moments of nothing but their mingled breaths, of Mikey’s warmth and Mikey’s lips brushing his face. Frank would very much like to stay like that for a while, but then the hustle and bustle from outside starts to seep in, and the cooling mess in his pants really isn’t nice.

“Motherfucker,” Frank says as he blinks his eyes open, slapping halfheartedly at Mikey’s chest. “You made me come in my fucking _pants_.”

Mikey quirks an eyebrow at him, looking all smug, an unspoken ‘you _liked_ it’ that Frank can’t even try to deny. He slaps at Mikey again instead, because he doesn’t want Mikey to think he can get away with being smug the rest of the damn day.

“You owe me a blowjob,” Mikey says, nudging Frank’s side with the gun.

Frank is about to protest, but then he gets an idea.

“You think we can bring a gun with us later?”

And there is that smug look again, as if Mikey _knows_ something. Hell, Frank supposes that he actually _does_.

“I’ll smuggle one if you blow me.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Oh yeah.”

“Guys, five minutes - oh.”

Frank peers over Mikey’s shoulder at Gerard, frozen in the doorway. His gaze flickers to Mikey’s face, and Mikey looks so horrified that Frank can’t help giggling.

“Right,” Frank stifles his laughter to reply as he slides out from between Mikey and the wall. “Thanks Gee, just gonna go clean up and I’ll be right there.”

Frank’s still giggling as he hurries out of the building, chased by Gerard’s ‘what the _fuck_ , Mikey?’


End file.
